


***

by InuTaisho



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для Алены.





	***

В белом, классически строгом платье она была особенно хороша.  
Стоя перед зеркалом Дороти Каталония в этом ни секунды не сомневалась. Как и в том, что через несколько часов она станет Каталония-Пискрафт.  
Лицо, не просто красивое, в нем видна "порода". Благородство и сила духа, которые можно только унаследовать. Особенная стать.   
И чуть надменная улыбка подчеркивает это гораздо лучше свадебного платья, дорогих украшений и даже резной рамы большого зеркала.  
А ведь многие думали, что к алтарю принц-отшельник Санка пойдет под руку с Лукрецией.   
Нет, конечно, больше всего шансов, было у Треза. Но даже в таком прогрессивном обществе никто не позволил бы принцу обвенчаться с призраком.  
Следующими в очереди на руку и сердце по мнениям сплетников были Ноин и Леди Унэ. Чуть позже особо говорливые присоединили к этому списку всех бывших пилотов и кое-кого из Оз, Ромафеллер и Вайт Фэнг.  
Миллиардо, как истинный принц, сплетен не замечал и, как всегда, прибывал в легком недоумении каждый раз, когда кто-то подходил к нему с подобными намеками. Дороти тогда изо всех сил старалась соответствовать. Только один раз, после оглушительного крика Чанга "Я с ним даже не спал!" ("его", разумеется, рядом не было) в тишине, которая бывает только тогда, когда резко замолкает множество людей, она заметила - "А что орешь, хотелось бы?"  
Теперь же сплетники рассуждали о том, что виной личного успеха Дороти были ее брови, локальная промывка мозгов, магия вуду и любовные зелья.  
Дороти это смешило. Наверное, поэтому у ее отражения так озорно блестели глаза.  
\- Что-нибудь новое - это фата, - начала перечислять она вслух. - Что-нибудь старое - прабабушкины серьги. Что-нибудь синее - ленты на перчатках...  
\- А что-нибудь ворованное? - спросил у нее из-за спины мужской голос.  
Дороти обернулась. В дверях стоял высокий голубоглазый блондин и улыбался.  
\- Что-нибудь ворованное я веду сегодня к алтарю. - Дороти ласково улыбнулась и закрыла лицо фатой.  
Ей не терпелось увидеть, как Зекс всего один раз тряхнув волосами смахнет все эти сплетни, всю грязь и глупость ничего не понимающих людей. Дороти это нравилось.  
\- Ты ему ничего не говорила? - блондин улыбается, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Это будет сюрприз. До вечера, - отвечает Дороти, похлопав его по руке, и, не оборачиваясь, уходит.  
\- Хороший сюрприз, - кивает призрак Чара Азнабеля ей вслед и растворяется в воздухе.   
До вечера.


End file.
